Because I Love You and You Love Me Too
by AlwaysThereForU
Summary: Written for the Chameron Valentine's fic fest. A day of love that Cameron and Chase spend together on their second year. Story is probably better than summary.
1. Presents For My Beloved

_**A/N: A valentine's day fic for all those Chameron fans out there. Especially my Best Penfriends. Thanks for accepting me in the ring. Written for C/C Valentine's Fest or something like that.  
**_

 _ **Disclamer: I Don't own them. Fox does though but they won't give Chameron to me. "Sigh"**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Presents For My Beloved.

11th February, 2009. The Calendar showed.

Valentine's Day was almost here. The thought was driving Cameron crazy. She always was uncomfortable with the holiday but this year she was looking forward to it. This year she won't be alone anymore and she had gotten past all the weird feelings about the day. She is gonna be with someone who really loves her. And she loves him back. This year she has to plan something amazing for Chase to let him know she was sorry for hurting him and to let him know how much she loves him.

Suddenly and incredible idea popped in her head . Although it was winter and it won't be convenient for driving but it would be perfect. Last year they didn't go out because of work and celebrated the day indoors if the reader knows what I mean. Plus she didn't do it to celebrate , they just did it in general though he was happy she finally accepted him to be her boyfriend or something like that and not like the one the year before last year. Something more than a convenience. The winter or cold isn't gonna stop her from letting her show that to him. Because how much she protested didn't matter to him he always got her something amazing for every holiday or atleast tried. This roadtrip was definately happening and she was gonna ask Cuddy to give them the day off . Because in middle of work and dealing with House he did get her a surprise gift and a beautiful bouquet of her favorite flowers. He deserved something special from her as well.

 _"What should I get_ _Allison_?"This thought was bothering him for a while now. All gifts seemed to be just ordinary nothing really special. He wanted to give her a present which would show his feelings for her and let her know how perfect and special she is to him. And that is when he remembered. He went to his closet and pulled out a box from underneath which was filled with some of his mother's belongings and pulled out a smaller one from inside revealing the locket his mother gave him . A special one. She told him to give this to "the special girl" who will change his life and make him believe in true and unconditional love. And if Allison wasn't that girl he didn't know who was. He just had to get it a little polished and prepared to give it to her it would be perfect. After all she was his special girl.

Both wanted to give each other something to express how much they meant to each other.

* * *

I was supposed to post this on Valentine's day but today's Jesse's birthday so I started posting. Hope you all like it. R and R everyone.


	2. Crazy Lover

_**A/N: A valentine's day fic for all those Chameron fans out there. Especially my Best Penfriends. Thanks for accepting me in the ring.**_ _ **Written for C/C Valentine's Fest or something like that.**_

 _ **Disclamer: I Don't own t**_ _ **hem. Fox does though but they won't give Chameron to me. "Sigh"**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Crazy Lover

Cameron was the first one to wake up on valentines day but she didn't want to get up from the loving embrace she'd been in but she had plans. Cuddy had accepted her request and gave them the day off. She noticed Chase's arms wrapped tightly around her holding her as close as possible. She gently slid out of his arms and sheets, picked up her clothes from the floor and got dressed. And then went to the bathroom to take a shower and all to freshen up before preparing everthing for her craziest surprise yet. She looked up in the internet and got all necessary information she needed, to be ready. She got a few snacks, chocolates , a blanket and a basket ready. And called the car renting company. They let her know they are sending the car right away. Last night she had planned and prepared everything and made sure Robert was completely distracted.

Then she decided to go and wake Robert up and get ready for the trip. Walking closer to the bed she felt her heart swell seeing him sleeping peacefully like a baby. That kind of got her wandering maybe that's what their sleeping child, hopefully a girl that she had been thinking about since Cuddy adopted Rachel, would look like. She quickly shook that thought out of her head and gently stroked his hair, feeling him stir under her touch she said, "Time to wake up, Babe." Chase responded by a muffled protest as he wrapped the sheets tighter around him hoping it would grow some sympathy inside her to let him sleep some more. " Rob, wake up or I'll shower without you." He quickly sat up straight finding her already showered and dressed." Good you're up. Now go brush your teeth and take a shower. We have a big day coming." That surprised him a little but he quickly replied to tease her," Yes Mum . Anything else?" Cameron just rolled her eyes at him started to pack a few clothes and dressing in her favourite light pink top, jeans and her favourite hoodie (which was once actually Chase's)

Meanwhile Chase kept wondering what she was planning on doing. But he already guessed it was something fun and crazy knowing her more than well enough, he got out she threw his clothes at him and told him to get ready and did as he was told and went to his closet to retrieve the box which contained the locket. The beautiful platinum and diamond locket which belonged to his Mum. He had the feeling he should take it with him to give her on whatever the hell she was planning.

"Come on hurry up. I got ready before you." Cameron joked knowing he would have fun on it.

They went down and Cameron made Chase get in the car which was neither of theirs but was pretty cool with an open sunroof and all." So what got into you again?' He asked playfully. "Have you seriously forgotten what day it is? I'm kidnapping you as always, last year was just an exception because of work. " She answered with mock seriousness." Should I be scared? Maybe I should call for help." "I wouldn't do that if I wanted to live through the day." When he turned his head and Saw the clock he was up at 7:30 on a day off not working for House was totally out of place.

"Seriously Ally where are we going? I haven't even had breakfast. "he said exaggerating." Yup that's where we're going, to get breakfast and then we'll drive up to the big carnival that's taking place because of the day. And then watch a drive by movie and have a picnic on the way back home.""That's quite a plan." Chase replied sounding impressed with his girlfriend." I know I'm Really smart."She said back smiling which he returned with a smile of his own. This was going to be fun. After all he'd be with his crazy lover all day.

* * *

Sorry couldn't come up with anything better. But still hope you like it. R and R people.


	3. Being With You

_**A/N: A valentine's day fic for all those Chameron fans out there. Especially my Best Penfriends. Thanks for accepting me in the ring. Written for C/C Valentines Fic Fest or Something like that.**_

 _ **Disclamer: I Don't own them. Fox does though but they won't give Chameron to me. "Sigh"**_

* * *

Chapter 3:Being With You.

This was fun , driving around with you the one you love most, not caring about rest of the world. They stopped at a local cafe quite far from town to get breakfast.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked eyeing Case head to toe before smiling clearly trying to flirt. Chase ignored her and pulled Cameron close intertwining their hands together."What do you want, Sweethert?"he asked Cameron sweetly kissing her temple. " Two coffees and chocolate muffins please." Cameron answered and the waitress went to get their order winking at Chase. When the waitress was out of earshot she said "Did you see what she was trying to do?""What?' He asked acting clueless."I Hate You" was Cameron's next answer as she pouted and turned away from him. Chase realized that it was her way of getting his attention and slid next to her and pulled her close in his arms." Please don't hate me . I'll be ruined." He meant it as a joke but she understood the feelings and truth in his eyes and kissed him letting him know she was kidding as both pulled apart laughing softly. Once their food was there they ate quickly refilled the tank and traveled yet again."No need to be jealous. She can't steal me from you if she wants to stay alive." He teased her yet again in the car."You'll never grow up ." Cameron said sighing.

When they reached the carnival it's like both of them had turned eleven. They went up on all of the rides, played games where Chase got Cameron a stuffed bunny which she then gave to a little girl standing beside her knowing that her own bunny will be with her (Chase) and both of them had a great time being with each other. Truth be told both of them were having more fun seeing each other enjoying so much. And Chase had to admit his girlfriend never looked more attractive to him. "That was so fun" Chase said as the got of another ride probably the last one for the time being. Cameron was still a bit dizzy but Chase was holding her close to him." You are having fun, Right?" Chase asked hopefully thinking if he had gotten a little to far and off track with his own excitement." I haven't had this much fun since I was a kid." Cameron said beaming."I feel like I'm eleven again." Chase said excitedly. "I always thought you were eleven." Cameron replied to his thought." And you're back to being miss teaser again."Chase replied playfully pulling her close and kissing her deeply." Be mean like that and I'll let go of you and you'll get lost." She said acting serious." Don't let go or I'll get scared."He spoke right back."Don't worry. I need you a little to much to let you go." Cameron said again in playfulness And Chase kissed her again." So what's next?" Chase asked noticing was already getting kind of dark as they spent hours together with each other still wanting more time, " I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat again." Cameron replied." Thought you didn't like fast food."" It's not fast food it's carnival food . Idiot."She said kissing his cheek. " Yes but I'm your idiot. Now let's go before they run out of everything."They laughed and walked together hand in hand. Both of them got pretty tired and plannned to go watch a movie now. Chase offered to drive so Cameron could rest a little bit.

After the movie they went to a nice park which was empty because who the hell plans a winter night picnic but they were crazy enough for each of them sat on the blanket and cuddled. "It's really nice out here. Thanks for kidnapping me." "You're welcome. But we can't stay here too long you know." "Yup. We still have a tradition to follow. right , Hon?" "Yup."She replied nuzzling his neck. " I love you."Chase said kissing her temple and hair."Love you too."

Both of them got up reluctantly half an hour later which went by silence because they didn't need words to express how they felt with each other.

He got nervous thinking that his gift would never measure upto what she gave he didn't have any other backup plan either.

" Rob, what are you thinking?" Cameron asked noticing a change in him. " Nothing, Babe." He lied. "Come on babe , tell me."She demanded." I was thinking if you'd like the gift I got for you." "Show it to me then I'l let you know." She replied joking with him." Not now. After we get home." "Okay"

It didn't take much time for them to reach home. When they got home it showed 8:30. Just eleven hours together without anyone disturbing.

"So give me my present" Cameron said excitedly and a bit surprised not finding the house decorated in any single way except for the flowers he got her last night,"Here" He said handing her the carved box. She opened the box and found a card written as 'Not Stolen' , a few fresh rose petals and at last a beautiful locket of an extraordinary design and style came out. Something even she wouldn't get herself. "Where'd you get this?" She asked. "My mum gave to me. She told me to give it to someone whose really special to me. It's nothing compared to the happiness you gave me today though. Thanks so much, love." He replied sincerely pulling her into a bear hug and she burst into tears and he wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her harline." And this is the most amazing gift ever not because it's beautiful but for the fact you made me truly a part of your whole life. Thank you. I love you." She told him . "I love you too and you mean everything to me." " Thank you so much." He said to her. " For what?" she asked still sniffing and her wiped the tears from her eyes." For staying with me. For giving me so much happiness and for making me believe in love again. Thanks so much babe." replied Chase. " Idiot." She said again making it her official nickname for him. "But I'm your idiot Ally." "I am just Happy being with you Hon." "Me too." He said and kissed her deeply and passionately." Now about the Tradition..." Cameron trailed off as he kissed her again and carried her in his arms bridal style to the bedroom and laying her gently on the bed with him on top and they kissed for some moment."Wait." He said before Cameron could unbutton his shirt. "What?" Cameron asked breathlessly." "Happy Anniversary." Chase said and Cameron hit him playfully and replied" You have no right to bring that up." "Yes I do because I love you and you love me too." "I know I never should have told you how I felt," " Well I would have known anyway seeing how you can't resist me." He said kissing her neck lightly. "Oh Yeah? Just Watch." She said as she pushed him off and got off the bed. But he caught her and pulled her back in his arms laughing along with her. " It's okay Hon. I can't resist you either." He said kissing her and stopping her from protesting any further. _This was the best Valentines Yet._ Both of them thought as the kiss progressed into something more ,deeper into the love for each other.

* * *

Okay. End of my first multi chapter story. Hope you like it if you don't it's okay.. But still R and R..


End file.
